Newlyweds
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie play along with a very popular game show. Will this experience be fun, or will it lead to a big fight?


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI or the Newlywed Game

Note: For those of you that don't know The Newlywed Game is a game show in the United States. In the game, Newlywed couples earn points by answering questions correctly about one another. There are two rounds of the game. The first round the wives go backstage so the husbands can answer questions about their wives. After the husbands have answered the questions the wives come back and see if they can match their wives' answers. In this round there are three questions that are worth 5 points a piece. During round two the husbands go backstage so the wives can answer the questions, and then when they are done the wives come back and try to match their husbands' answers. During this round there are four questions, the first three are worth 10 points and then the final question has two parts that's worth 15 points a piece. Oh and the answers that the people say are written on cards so they can be revealed easily. At the end of the game the couple with the highest score wins a second honeymoon. I love this game show, it is hilarious. Sometimes the questions are really intimate and embarrassing but I am going to keep this as clean as possible. Sometimes people get so mad at their spouses they hit each other with the cards. I thought this would be a fun game for Nick and Jackie to play along with while watching it on TV, even though they are not newlyweds. Enjoy and if you have any questions about how the game is played just send me a personal message and I will explain it the best I can, it should be less confusing as you read the story. Sorry if you are confused, I tried to explain it clearly!

**Playing the Newlywed Game**

"What do you want to watch?" Nick asked Jackie as they lay in bed.

It was late at night and both of their children were asleep.

"I don't know, let's see what is on the DVR." Jackie said.

So Nick flipped on the TV and scrolled through the things that were recorded on their DVR.

"You have a couple of episodes of the Newlywed Game recorded, do you want to watch that?" He asked.

"Sure" Jackie said and then she got an idea.

"Nick, let's play along as we watch." She said.

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nick asked.

"Sure, why not, it'll be fun." She said as she got out of bed, she went into the office and grabbed some computer paper and a scissors.

She then returned to the bedroom and started cutting out squares of paper so they could write their answers down. When she was finished cutting the squares she left the room so Nick could answer the first round of questions.

Question one: _What would your wife say is the name of your most recent Ex girlfriend?_

Nick thought for a moment and then wrote _Kristy_ on the card.

Question two: _What would your wife say was her favorite vacation that you two have ever taken together?_

Nick wrote _Pahrump_ on his card.

Question 3: _Husbands, besides your wife, who is the most attractive woman you know? _

Nick wrote _Catherine_ on his card.

"Jackie, you can come back now." Nick called.

Jackie came back into the room. Nick started the show.

Question 1: _What_ _is the name of your husbands most recent ex girlfriend?_

"Jenny" Jackie replied.

Nick flipped over his card.

"Kristy, you mean the prostitute?" Jackie exclaimed when she read what he had written.

"That's the only ex I could think of." Nick replied. Then he asked "Who's Jenny?"

"Honestly I couldn't think of anyone so I just made up a name." Jackie confessed.

Nick laughed.

"Let's go to the next question." Nick said.

"Good idea." Jackie said_._

Question 2_ Ladies, what is your favorite vacation that you and your husband have ever taken together?_

"Our honeymoon in Hawaii." Jackie replied.

Nick flipped over his card.

"Nick, I've never been to Pahrump with you." Jackie said.

"Sure you have, you loved it."

"No, that wasn't me, I've never been there."

"Come on Jackie, if it wasn't you then who was it?" Nick said.

"I have no idea Nick but I sure as hell would like to know." Jackie said.

"Next question." Nick mumbled.

Question 3_: Ladies, besides you, who did your husband say was the most attractive woman he knows? _

"Catherine" Jackie said.

Nick flipped over the card.

"Hey we actually got one right." Jackie said with a laugh, and then just like the couples do on the show after a right answer they gave each other a kiss.

Then it was Nick's turn to leave the room so Jackie could answer the questions.

Question 1: _If you could change one physical feature about your husband, what would you change?_

"Sorry Nicky." Jackie mumbled as she wrote _His nose_ on the card.

Question 2: _If you weren't married to your husband which one of your husband's friends could you see yourself with?_

"He's going to kill me." Jackie said under her breath as she wrote _Greg_ on the card.

Question 3: _What will your husband say was the best day of his life? _

"He better get this one right." Jackie said out loud as she wrote _the day our kids were born _on the card.

Bonus Question: _Fill in the blanks, my favorite dessert is blank, while my husband's is blank._

Jackie wrote _me=brownies and Nick=Cherry_ _pie_ down on the card.

She then called Nick back into the room.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." He replied sounding somewhat worried.

Question 1: _If you could change one physical feature about your husband what would you change?_

Nick thought a minute, "Who knows what you said? You probably said something like make my gut smaller."

Jackie laughed as she slowly held up her card.

"My nose, what's wrong with my nose?" Nick asked surprised.

"Sorry honey, it's a little big, but that's alright, I love you anyways."

Nick didn't know how to respond to that so all he said was "next question."

Question 2: _Husbands, how did your wife answer this question? If you weren't married to your husband which one of your husbands' friends could she see herself with?_

Nick looked at her "I don't think you see any of my friends in that way, so I'm going to say no one." He said.

"Oops" Jackie said sheepishly as she held up the card.

"Greg, seriously?" Nick exploded.

"Next question." Jackie said quickly.

Question 3: _What was the best day of your life?_

"The day our kids were born. I could never pick between the two, but those two days for sure." He said without hesitation.

Jackie smiled as she showed him her card.

Nick smiled and gave her a kiss after he saw that they had gotten it right.

Bonus question: _Husbands how did your wife finish this sentence: My favorite dessert is blank while my husband's is blank._

"Well you are obsessed with brownies, so your favorite is definitely brownies, and mine is apple pie." He said.

"Oops" Jackie said as she held up the card.

"Well we at least got half right." Nick said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah better than nothing, but babe we stink at this, we only got thirty points for the entire game. A newlywed couple on the show got 50, that's pretty sad."

"It's not good." Nick agreed. Then he looked at her and added "I can't believe you could see yourself with Greg" He said somewhat angrily.

"And I can't believe you took some woman to Pahrump and then mistook her for me." Jackie fired back.

"It's not like I cheated on you, that was before I ever met you."

"I know that, but still." Jackie retorted.

"Let's just go to sleep, I'm tired." Nick said.

He just wanted to forget this night ever happened.

"Fine by me." Jackie agreed, she was in no mood to talk to Nick right now anyway.

They both lay down.

"Goodnight." Jackie said coldly.

"Night." Nick snapped.

Jackie was hogging the covers, she normally did, and usually Nick didn't mind, but tonight he was in a bad mood so he yanked some of the covers over to his side of the bed.

After a few minutes had passed Jackie still had not fallen asleep.

"Nick." She whispered.

"What?" he growled.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I insisted we play that game. I'm sorry that I got mad at your answers, and most of all I'm sorry that we are fighting."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have gotten so mad, and I'm sorry about the whole woman in Pahrump thing." He said.

"I forgive you. Now what do you say we go to sleep?" she said.

"Good idea, I'm tired." Nick said with a yawn.

They fell asleep quickly, but not long after their baby boy Houston started to cry.

"Nicky, it's your turn to get up with the baby." Jackie said.

Nick just kept snoring.

"Nicky." Jackie said again, this time she shook his slightly.

Nick still didn't get up.

Jackie sighed as she kicked the covers off of her legs and got out of bed.

"Big nose." She mumbled with a smirk as she headed out of the room.

The End! I hope you enjoyed this, I tried to keep it clean, but also I tried to make it funny. Again I did the best I could to explain what The Newlywed Game is. For those of you that are still confused please don't hesitate to ask! As always thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


End file.
